


Unwilling Participant

by AveryRogers83



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryRogers83/pseuds/AveryRogers83
Summary: Loki and Clint have another run in two years after the battle of New York and Loki finds that he still has a desire for the archer.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Loki
Kudos: 2
Collections: Thor and Loki's Kink Exchange 2021





	Unwilling Participant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceCrazyArtist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/gifts).



> Title: Unwilling Participant  
> Author: @averyrogers83  
> Warnings: Bad language, m/m relations, possessiveness  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Pairing: Loki/Clint, mentions of other members  
> Square Filled: @LokiBingo Loki/Clint Barton (B1) Thor/Loki Kinky Valentine Exchange  
> Prompt: Possessive behavior, Enemies to Lovers  
> Words: 1623  
> A/N: This is for @spacecrazyartist for the Thor/Loki Valentine Exchange 2021. This is my first attempt at writing Loki so I hope you like it.

It had been two years since Loki had the pleasure of running into Clint. He had enjoyed having the archer next to him doing his bidding helping him take down Shield till his nosey sidekick helped shake Loki’s hold on him. Since his failure in New York and his capture, Loki wondered if Clint could still sense him, if Loki still had some kind of control over him, but did he really want to control him or did he want him of his own free will. 

Loki wondered if Clint had thought of him after being rescued by his red-headed friend. Would Clint want to have anything to do with him if they were to meet out in the open one day. He had to know. Loki had to take the chance to see if maybe he still had a link to Clint. He sat and concentrated on trying to link with Clint. Loki looked into Clint’s mind and he could sense that he was dreaming; a nightmare maybe remembering the time that Loki had control over him to do his bidding. Loki couldn’t help but smile at this revelation. If he was having dreams about their time together two years ago then maybe he could still have control over him now. 

He could sense that Clint knew he was there with him now, playing with his mind. 

_“Hello Agent Barton, it’s good to see you again” his voice giving off a menacing tone. “Have you missed me?”_

_Clint’s voice got caught in his throat as he tried to speak but no words came out._

_“It’s ok Clint, no need to answer me now. Please go back to sleep, do not think about the past Clint.”_

Loki was pleased with himself with the knowledge that he still had a connection with the Archer even if Clint tried to fight him off. Each night Loki would break through and contact Clint. Giving him orders here and there to see if he could get the bowman to do his bidding again. Nothing too exciting to tip off the other Avengers that Clint didn’t have full control of himself. Loki would make Clint contact him every hour on the hour so that Loki could keep track of his whereabouts. He wanted to know everything Clint was doing. Some of the time it was so boring and tedious to watch what Clint was up to trying to learn everything he could of the man who for some reason fascinated him. Not just because of his skills, but because although Clint was a master with the bow and being a top notch spy and agent he had his chaotic moments. Loki wondered how he got through some of the days. It seemed like he couldn’t get by without hurting himself one way or another. 

Loki could only shake his head at the marvel. Nonetheless Clint fascinated him and Loki couldn’t get him out of his mind. Through the day Loki could sense how Clint still loathed the god, but Loki didn’t care. He wanted Clint and the more Clint tried to ignore him in his head; the more he felt detest and loathing to the mischievous god, the more determined Loki was to get Clint to change his mind and be with him. 

Loki soon grew tired of playing with the man’s head. He needed him; he could feel desire welling up inside when he had peaked into Clint’s mind one night as he was undressing. Looking at himself in the mirror Loki could see every vein and muscle in Clint’s body and he was impressed. Looking at him through Clint’s own eyes gave him a new perspective and now he needed to take the next step. 

********************************************

Clint stared at the address on the piece of paper then up at the building. Yep he was at the right address, not sure exactly why he was there or how he got there for that matter. All he knew was that something told him to be at this address at eight in the evening and go to the room at the end of the hall where the door was unlocked. His heart raced with anticipation for what was to come. Clint could already sense his presence. Knew the god was just around the corner waiting for him. 

He heard Loki in his head before he saw the god. “I wondered if you’d show up Agent Barton'' his voice oozed seduction and it sent chills down Clint’s spine and filled him with dread and intrigue. As he rounded the corner and saw Loki in his green and gold robe sitting there suggestively. Clint had a pretty good idea of what Loki wanted, he knew the kind of power Loki had. The kind of mind games that he could play. He had been playing them with Clint for over two years now, but what did the mischievous bastard want from him now. 

“You wound me Agent Barton.” Loki pretended to be hurt as he continued to sit there. A scene running through his head over and over again. “Come sit down” Loki patted the seat next to him. 

Clint hesitated at first before making his way to the seat next to Loki. He didn’t dare look the god in the eyes. He could feel something inside him. He was sure it wasn’t fear, but it was far from admiration. The bastard had him brainwashed to do things he’d never do otherwise so what did the god want from him now. Was it to torture more people or steal something from S.H.I.E.L.D. 

No it wasn’t for any of those things. This felt different. It felt more like passion or.. Clint’s eyes widened as he looked at Loki. Lust, that’s what it was. Fuck did Loki really want. Clint wasn’t sure what to do, a part of him wanted to shoot an arrow in his ass and another wanted to see what was hidden under that robe. 

***************************************

Loki read Clint’s mind and let his robe fall to the side exposing more of himself to the agent. Clint tried to avert his eyes, but it was too late. Clint caught sight of Loki’s hard cock as the robe fell open as his own cock twitched to life. Loki smirked knowing exactly what Clint had on his mind. 

“Come Agent Barton, you know that you want this. You cannot deny that you want this.” cockiness seethed past his lips. He knew Clint wanted him, he sensed it in his mind. There was no way for Clint to try to hide it even if he wanted to and Clint was tired of hiding it too. 

Clint got on his knees and faced Loki as he slipped in between his legs, pushing the robe aside to allow for Loki to sit there in his full glory. It was like Clint was on auto-pilot and Loki didn’t have to utter an actual word before Clint was taking Loki’s cock in his mouth and bobbing his head up and down listening to the god moaning till Clint felt Loki cumming in his mouth. 

He left that night rushing through the streets to get back home sick to his stomach and feeling disgusted by what had just happened. He emptied the contents of his stomach and took a long hot shower scrubbing his body till it was raw. He had never felt such shame and disgust. 

Clint tried not to think about it, but every time he closed his eyes he saw Loki’s face or heard his menacing voice. On Friday Clint received another message to go to the same location, much like the time before Loki sat there waiting for Clint. Loki had him strip before and stand there naked so he could admire the archer’s magnificent body. Loki ran his hand over every inch of Clint’s body feeling each muscle, vein, and scar getting harder with each stroke. Without warning Loki claimed Clint, thrusting deeper and deeper till he came. He chuckled as he put his robe back and went to grab a washcloth for Clint to clean himself. That night Clint went home even more disgusted than the time before. Rubbing himself raw in the shower before trying to sleep. 

For weeks it was the same thing. Every Friday Clint would receive a message to go to the same address where Loki would end up getting or giving pleasure and each time Clint would go home and scrub himself till he bled and feeling more and more disgusted with himself. 

**************************************

Loki enjoyed his moments with the young archer. Each week better than the last as he sat with the man. Taking Clint from behind, having Clint’s lips around his hard cock. Doing his every bidding, but after a while Loki began to feel empty again. Even though he was able to get Clint to please him, he knew Clint didn’t enjoy it. Loki sensed his disgust each time he left and just after arriving and even though it pleased him at the time to have his way with the agent he still felt something was missing. He wanted more, he wanted Clint to come to him of his own free will. As he pondered on whether he could let Clint go. If he could come and go as he pleased of his own free will. Loki didn’t know if he could or not, but he would have to try. That next night Loki didn’t call him. Instead He received his own message to meet Clint and that he had a surprise in store for him. 

When Loki entered the room he found that Clint had brought a friend, the one they call Starlord. 


End file.
